Fated Destiny
by luckygirl88
Summary: -First mlp story- What if on a fateful day, these ponies never saw a rainbow. What if Rainbow Dash was never able to perform the Sonic Rainbow Boom, how would these ponies fates be effected? Read each pony and their life changing event/how they all met p
1. Introduction

On this faithful day, miracles around Equesteria occurred all over all thanks to a rainbow in the sky. If it weren't for that rainbow, the miracles would have never occurred. However, what if by accident, those miracles were to have suddenly changed? The magical rainbow they all saw, never actually happened, then how would those destinies be affected? This is the tale of the day all that changed.


	2. AppleJack Forever a Manehattan

_**Apple Jack- Forever a Manehattan**_

It seems like forever since I left home. I became home sick for an extended period of time, but eventually the feeling passed. Life in Manehattan is extraordinary. All the citizens here act sophisticated and delightful. I learned to adapt to this upbringing. I became a Manehattan pony and discovered that returning home be hard. I mean, I am a lady after all. I am a high class member of society. However, if my aunt and uncle didn't take me in, than I wouldn't be who I am now, but I felt something was always missing. I could never figure out what.

"Honey," My uncle called over me to.

"Yes?" I replied back at him.

"I think feel its time you returned back to the orchard and went back to see your "real" family,"

"But…but-"

"No buts," his face stern and fierce. "If you don't go back and say hi at least, they will think you forgot all about them. After all, I know you think life here is better and all, but eventually you need to return home and spend time with them. At least one week. If you want to continue staying there, you may. Let us know then. Otherwise, after one week, you may return,"

"Alright, but I forget what life is like there,"

"Well Apple Jack, between you and me, the life you had there is…dirty,"

"Dirty?"

"It's an apple orchard dear,"

"What does that mean uncle dearie?"

"It's a farm, meaning dirt and trees for miles. Run down shack like homes made of wood, it's just…awful living,"

"OH MY!" I covered my face with my hooves in disgust. "Why are you making go then!"

"Because you need. Listen hun, just do it for me and your aunt alright? I promise that you'll have a good time. If you don't enjoy it, we'll come to get you,"

"Fine. I shall go just to see them. I'll make sure to pack everything I-"

"That won't be needed," he stated interrupting me. "You'll only need to have a few things. You're going to learn what simple living is like, meaning no hair care expect to clean, no mud mask, nothing of that sort,"

"But uncle!"

"Apple Jack, what did I say about the buts?"

I sighed and looked down mumbling under my breath. "Yes uncle, I will only pack a few items,"

"Good girl. Now then, get ready. You're going to be heading off tomorrow. Who knows my sweet apple, maybe you'll make some new friends out there,"

"Maybe, but I don't want new friends,"

"Yes, but networking with ponies is a splendid way to get products out there for your uncle,"

"Busy as usual?"

"Yep!" He said, a small grin crossing his fabulous face.

The conversation ended like that, with uncle leaving the room. I sighed, walking over to my window staring at the marvelous city below me. I don't think I can return home. There is nothing there for me, nothing at all. Would anyone even remember sweet old Apple Jack? After all, when I left I was just a young filly. At that time, I still didn't have my cutie mark and even now, my flank appears blank. I thought I would have discovered it by now, but nothing, nothing at all. What is my destiny? Why is it still missing?

I shook my head, walking away from the window pulling out my bag, stuffing it with the following: A photo, a few personal supplies for my entertainment and something from my childhood. These items alone matter the most to me. I wanted to take more items with me, but uncle said only the items that are truly important. I just…couldn't believe I was returning home. It feels like however for a pony like me, but, maybe something good will happen. After all, there were some things on the farm I enjoyed, like our apple deserts. Apple pie, apple fritters, caramel apple, I can taste them already. I miss those sweet apples back on the farm. Maybe, just maybe life wouldn't be as bad.

Either way, I tucked myself into bed and sighed, turning off the lights and listening to the noisy street music as I slumbered. That noise, I would terribly miss. It's a tune you grow up to, get used to and once it's gone, you feel empty. Eventually, I passed myself out and silently cried a little in my sleep and doze off restfully.

When I got up the next morning, the sun raised high and over Manehattan. I slowly turned, looking at the clock and sighed, putting my face into the pillow. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to remain here with auntie and uncle. Returning home would be painful. Seeing the family, wouldn't they all just be disappointed with me? After all, I left home and never returned. Now, I am suddenly coming back! Even the thought makes me sick. Everything makes me sick.

"Oh honey!" Uncle said knocking the door down. "It's time to rise and shine and get up. Today you return home for the first time in years!"

"But I don't want to leave!"

"Apple Jack!"

"I-yes uncle,"

"Good! Now then, we'll be down stairs waiting,"

Once that was over, Uncle left the room heading back to the main living area. I moaned, flopping out of bed, yawning. I looked down, my bag full of everything I needed. I strapped it onto my back, tying it tightly and walked out to see auntie and uncle waiting for me. They both tried to put a smile on, but it didn't seem to work. They all knew I was down and upset. Nothing could be changed, nothing could be done. Either way, I returning back home to a place where I didn't belong. Both of them patted me on the back and walked me out where a carriage was waiting. One fine gentle pony took my things and tossed it into the carriage and allowed me inside. I sat on in, my hooves firmly in a spot where I could relax. I looked out; both of them were in tears and on the inside, so was I. I smiled for them, assuring them I was alright. The crying stopped some and eventually the carriage began to move. With one hoof, each waved me a final fair well until I could no longer see their faces. At that moment, I knew, I was returning home, back to the Apple family.

On the way there, I kept staring at a picture of both my family. The one I was born with and the ones who raised me. Both were from two different worlds, but which world did I fit in? Was I a country pony or a high sophisticated pony? Am I an Apple or an Orange? Either way, I didn't know what to think. I just…didn't know where I fit in.

Eventually the carriage stopped and I found myself outside Ponyville. The place seemed so…different. Everything was simpler, not as shiny or fancy. It was…commoners living. I felt…strange. Every pony here wasn't in the hustle and bustle where I am from. Every one appears to know each other and get along. Why did this place feel so…home like? It doesn't make sense to me. It's…not what I'm used to. It felt magical here, a decent place to live. I could…like this living.

"It's time to get out miss," the driver called.

"Alright," I replied stepping out and taking my bag.

"You'll have to walk from here, but it's not too far. Just down some and eventually you'll find the farm. I hope you enjoy your stay here,"

"I hope your right,"

The driver took off, leaving me in unfamiliar territory. I looked around, nervously shaking. Every inch of me was unsure what to do or say. I closed my eyes for a minute and opened them again, taking a step forward into town. I had no choice; I had to get on by. I slowly approached town, ignoring any and all pony that went passed me. My focus was getting home. My focus was getting the week done and over with. I needed to, for my Aunt and Uncle Orange. For them, I would do this. After all, they want me to be proud right? I…need to show them I love and care and each step I took was showing that love for them. I was getting closer to stepping out of the town, I could see a hill in front of me now when suddenly I was knocked over by something flying at a fast speed.

"Ouch!" I replied rubbing my head.

"Sorry!" the winged pony creature replied. "I'm practicing. I'm trying to show those jerks who the best flyer in all of Cloudsdale! I gotta run bye!"

Before long, the winged pony or Pegasus took off in front of my eyes. I sighed, wiping myself off from the dirt and heading to the family farm. When I arrived, all of the family came to great me. Granny Smith, Big Mclntosh and someone who I don't even know all came to greet me.

"Umm…hi there," I replied as my whole body shook. "I'm…A…A..Apple Jack! It's…umm…nice to meet you,"

"Oh it's so good you returned!" Granny Smith said hugging my as tightly as he good. "I missed you so much since the day you left. It's good to have you again,"

"That's…umm…very nice," I replied with a fake smile.

"Yup," Big Mclntosh said.

"Granny, who's this pony?" the youngest member asked.

"Why this is your big sister Apple Jack,"

"I have a sister!"

"You sure do!"

"Neato! Hi there! I'm Apple Bloom! It's nice to finally meet you big sis!"

"Likewise," Another false grin lied across my face.

"Well then, mine as well show you around the farm. You probably forget all about this place,"

"Oh not at all Granny. I still remember…a little…some…ok, I don't remember anything,"

"Well darling, we'll make you remember and you'll want to be a part of this family once again!"

Dear heavens, I don't think I can last one day with this family. Either way, I have to do this for Aunt and Uncle. If I don't…I would only upset them. Auntie, Uncle, please tell me you're doing alright? Please tell me your still doing ok back home. All I ask is that you wish me good luck. Already I feel the icky dirt all around my hooves. It feels horrible and I am ready for a bath. This family…I don't understand them. If anything, I don't understand how I can survive here. If there is a pony in the sky who watches over us, please help me.

"Well there AppleJack," Granny said pulling me to some red farm house. "This is our barn. We keep everything in here. All the tools for apple bucking are in this here barn,"

"Oh…that's…nice,"

"You bet your sure sweet apple it is! Now over there is the apple orchard. All the apple trees are stretched as far as you can see. Every apple is bucked and taken care of so we can sell them to the pony folk in town,"

"Isn't that a lot of work?"

"You bet it is! And between you and me," Granny said leaning into my side. "Tomorrow you get to help go out a buck apples!"

"Buck apples! But…that's work!"

"Yes it is, but when you're an Apple, you learn how to buck apples from trees!"

"Can't I sleep in?"

"NO! No sleeping in little missy,"

I sighed and knew that I would have to get my hooves dirty after I just got them cleaned. Life on the farm wouldn't be easy, I can see that now. I continued to follow Granny until we got to a building that seemed familiar to me.

"I remember this place. This is our home right?"

"Sure is,"

"I remember running in and out of this place. I used to laugh back then,"

"Yep dear and we fixed up your old room so you can sleep in there. Now then, why don't you go run along and adventure in towns for a while? It's better than being here I can sure you,"

"Alright Granny," I said replying happily. "I think I will,"

Before long I ran off into towns and once I got there, I took a breath and sighed. This place was different and would take some time to get used to. It was…a new experience. I glanced around the town and found it had some neat shops and places to dine at. It was, like home but smaller. Everything wasn't gathered right next to each other, it was spaced out. I continued to do my stroll into something flew into me again.

"Ouch!" It replied this time.

When I looked up at this pony, a whole new feeling rose from inside me and I knew this town…had some strange connections.

_**To be continued**_


	3. Rarity Fashion Disaster

_**Rarity- Fashion Disaster**_

Oh I remember that day clearly now. My entire life went into shame. I had to make clothes for the school talent shows, costumes for all those to see, but something was wrong. I felt like something was missing. That day, I began to work on an outfit when suddenly my horn dragged me out to the middle of a deserted area. Unicorn powers work in mischievous ways, but on that day, my horn dragged me out to a giant rock.

"What is your problem horn!" I clearly remember saying.

I stood there, pushing the rock, hitting it, trying to determine why my horn dragged me to such location, but it was pointless. Nothing happened. Eventually, I gave up and returned home. Every now and then, my magical horn drags me to that location and on those occurrences, I ignore them. I could never get the rock open. I never understood it. I felt like my cutie mark would forever be the mark of a dirty old stone. Was this my destiny? To be the chaser of rocks? I wanted to know more, but never bothered.

However, as time passed, I continued to work on my love of fashion, but everything I made turned into something not pleasing to the eye. I hated every outfit. It lacked or needed flair to it. I worked countless hours drawing new designs, but even then, nothing, nothing suited me. Everything felt amateur. It felt ugly, old, crinkled, ripped, damaged and destroyed….like me. Why couldn't I make something beautiful! I studied hours upon hours looking at my favorite designers. Everything, everything they made was to perfection! Every stitch, detail, I loved it so. My designs, they never compared to equal or the same.

"Rarity," I often said to myself. "Why aren't your designs beautiful! Why does your work feel hideous! It's never fantastic! It's…it's…ugly!"

When I said those things, I often cried and ran into my room, for shame at my work. I cried for hours on end, wishing my work was a design, a gem stone of fabulous beauty, but it wasn't. It would never be the way I wanted it to be. It would always be a piece of material stitched together and done by an amature who only hopes to be famous.

"Big sis," Sweetie Belle said approaching my room.

"Oh, oh it's only you," I said in relief. "What can I get for you dear?"

"Well," she said looking down. "The crusaders and I were wondering if you could make us hooded capes to wear while we go crusading,"

"Sweetie," I replied placing a hoof on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I just can't,"

"Why not!"

"Well Sweetie Belle, I am afraid it won't come out right. Also I have to go out and buy more fabric to even consider making capes for you guys. I would need a lot of money to go get fabric,"

"But… the crusaders and I saved up money from helping out the elderly pony homes, what if we gave you money from that?"

"Oh no. I simply couldn't. You earned the money fair and square. Wasting it on such thing would be…well…not worth it. Use the money on something you want instead of this,"

"But the girls and I DO want this,"

I could see at this rate the arguing with her wouldn't get better. I took a deep breath, looking over my piles of mess and sighed. Perhaps starting off with something small would be a better idea. It couldn't hurt…right?

"Alright Sweetie Belle, I'll agree to this just once. I don't feel like you should use your money on this, but if you really want it, I won't object. I am doing it only because you're my sister,"

"Oh thank you big sis!" Sweetie Bell replied excitedly, choking me in the progress. "You hear that girls, she's gonna make it!"

"YAY!" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said rushing in.

"Yes yes…yay…I think,"

"Oh my!" Apple Bloom replied looking at the clock on the wall. "I gotta get home. Granny Smith said there is a surprise waiting for me!"

"Okie!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo replied together. "We'll see you later,"

"Take care bro," Scootaloo replied doing some kind of hoof hand shake thing.

"No problem," Apple Bloom replied heading off.

"Well then, I should get going," I said slowly inching my way at the door.

"Sis," Sweetie said looking at me with big eyes. "You alright?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just fine. I need to run into town now. Take care you two,"

I then ran off heading into the town square unsure what to make of this request. Sweetie Belle knows my clothing taste isn't up to high standards, so then why would she ask for such…request? Than again, this does beat her from getting into my fabric, like in the past. Still, if Sweeties knows my lack of taste is off, then why does she want this so badly? I don't understand her. Either way, I have a request to make and as a sibling should try to make it with love and care for her and her friends. After all, a big sister needs to treat her little sister with kind and respect.

However, I did have a challenge. What color to make it? What type of fabric to use and how should I design it. Those were all challenging questions I began to find myself in. Should I base the color scheme on the individuals themselves or should I make it all matching? Should I use a fine fabric or a cheaper type? Why can't I figure it out? I am a designer after all and one would think I can do it as easy as pie. Oh some many questions hurting my head.

"Get out the way!" A flying pony shouted dashing past me.

"Why I never!" I replied being blown with a gushing blast of wind.

"Oh pardon me," another flying pony said, moving at a much slower speed.

The nerve of some ponies in this town! Why, there should be a law placed on what speed you can fly at around here, than again that could be a bad idea as a general population are ponies who don't fly, unless they come from Cloudsdale which I rarely hear about. Either way, some ponies apparently are just…just…rude!

Eventually I stumbled upon the fabric store and my eyes never amaze me. Rows and rows filled with colors and styles to choose from. Cotton, polyester, satin, everything was here. Reds, greens, blue all the colors to choose from. I adored coming here and just looking around at the store. Why, even the fabric as a smell to it that's just so…lovely. Although most people don't consider fabric to have a smell, but I do. It even has a taste to it as you walk into the door. Your tongue gets a sense of adventure and you feel all ticklish in a good way. The selection, it's so vast, but where to begin. Should I go silver? Then again that might clash with Sweetie Belle's coat. Maybe a daring blue? No no no, blue is last season, that will never do. Orange? No, Scootaloo's coat is orange. I need a color that won't blend in too much with those three. Oh if only I could figure it out.

"Miss?"

"Who what where when why how?"

"Miss," a pony said tapping my rear. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh well, not really. I am just trying to make some hooded capes for my sister and her friends. You see, there coats are interesting colors. White, orange and yellow. I want a color that isn't out dated and won't blend in with their coats and also doesn't stand out too much. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well-"Suddenly the shop keeper turned and looked in the direction of the person who just entered the building. "Oh well hi there. Welcome to our store,"

"I'm sorry," the pony said turning away from us. "I got lost looking for my friend. You she, she was practicing her flying and then before I knew it I lost her. I can't find her anywhere now. Did you see where she went?"

"What does she look like?" the shop keeper asked.

"Well she is light or pale blue, has pink colored eyes, she also has wings like mine on her back and once in a while you might catch her saying "Awwwe yeah," but that's about it,"

"Hmmm, haven't seen your friend around but if I-"

"Hold on a minute!" I said placing my foot down. "Is that the same pony that has a rainbow mane!"

"Oh why yes indeed," this pony said flying towards me. "Have you seen her than?"

"Oh yes, I saw her alright! She flew right past me ruining my precious mane!"

"Oh I am very sorry," she replied her head facing down. "I didn't mean for my friend to upset you…or…anything…" her voice said getting all low and shy.

"It's…alright I guess. I'll manage to get bye,"

I continued to look at her when she began to tear up a little. Was I really that harsh to her? I didn't mean to upset this pony. I should be nicer. After all, it wasn't her fault that her friend was cruel.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am miss Rarity, but you can call me miss or madam or Rarity,"

"I…am…Fluttershy," she said mumbling low.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't catch that. What was your name again?"

"Fluttershy….."

"Repeat please?"

Suddenly she began to squeak in an awfully cute sound. On the inside I felt…happy. She was cute, incent and above all had an appeal that was…unique and perfect. I felt happy and warm on the inside. I slowly inched my way to her, hugging her tightly as if we were the best of friends.

"Now now dear, it's alright. I understand what being shy is like…well to some degree I understand. Why don't I repay you and take you out somewhere special? Does that sound like a good plan? I can always buy my fabric later,"

"You're buying fabric? What are you making?"

"Something for my sibling and her friends. If only I can figure out how to make it,"

"Well, I could suggest and help you out…if you want,"

"Really! That would be splendid!"

"Well than, why don't we get lunch and from there we can talk about it. Maybe I'll get lucky and run into my friend,"

"Well then, sounds like a plan. Shop Keeper, I'll come on by later. I am going to spend time with my new friend,"

From there, Fluttershy and I went out of the store onto what could be a new friendship. It was strange, I felt close to her when we never met before. As we walked on, we talked about different things and began to learn about each other. Inside, I felt happy and warm. Perhaps, I found my missing element, my inspiration.

We stopped for a quick bite to eat when a blast of something strong and powerful hit the area. I slowly turned only to see another unicorn like me….

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
